


So Hurry Up and Bring Your Jukebox Money

by curds_and_wheyface



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inebriated decision making, Jared Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mardi Gras, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curds_and_wheyface/pseuds/curds_and_wheyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Mardi Gras at the beach and Chad wants to film Jared getting laid for his website. It says a lot about their friendship that this isn’t even the weirdest thing Chad’s ever asked of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hurry Up and Bring Your Jukebox Money

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by the B-52s.

It’s Mardi Gras. Chad had begged him down to the beach for a week, insisting he be there for this. _“Come stay at the beach house with me and the guys. You’ll love it.”_  
  
And he has, so far. Surfing, drinking, lying in the sun, arguing with Chad the cons of getting a tattoo on his ass. Tonight though? Tonight is a whole new adventure.  
  
The beach is lined with condos and beach houses, bars just a hundred feet away if you take a corner – though tonight you’d have to brave the crowds and parade floats to get there. Some good Samaritans (or, more accurately, _students_ ) have set up keg stands along the sand with boxes of bright coloured cups while some of the bars have sent staff with fold-up tables and shots. The beach shacks provide a guide for those who aren’t sure how far up or down the beach they’ve walked, danced or stumbled, but they emit too meagre a light to actually see by. The only real light is from the vendors or the bonfire closer to the water. It’s hard not to be swallowed up by the atmosphere.  
  
Tommy works beach patrol in the days and some evenings, has a little board with a badge on that he’s weirdly proud of, and he seems unable to break the habit now with a hundred or more people dancing around in the sand.  
  
“That girl is way too close to the water,” he grumbles, clinging to the beer he’s been nursing for a good hour now. Jared hides his grin behind the mouth of his own plastic cup.  
  
“Look, would you just chill out?” Chad asks, camera in hand as usual. He doesn’t stop scanning the crowd even as he speaks. “You’re close to killing the buzz here and I need to concentrate.”  
  
Tommy scoffs, pointing out to the shoreline. “Some girl getting swept up by the waves and choking to death on sand and water wouldn’t kill your buzz?” He doesn’t hold on for an answer; too familiar with Chad to expect one. “What are you concentrating on, anyway?”  
  
Jared considers sneaking off to find another drink but Chad hasn’t let him out of his sight all evening and probably won’t do so now, either. He sighs, long and deep, shrugging at Tommy. “He has this idea in his head about getting me in on his little business venture.”  
  
And business venture is an overly polite term for what Chad’s actually doing, which largely just consists of talking drunken tourists and college kids into fucking on camera for his website. Sometimes for free if he can get away with it, the argument being that ‘they were probably going to fuck each other anyway’.  
  
Judging by the amount of videos already on his site it’s an argument that seems to be working for the general population of this particular stretch of beach, but Jared’s ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that it’s illegal and Chad’s ‘paperwork’ wouldn’t stand up in court.  
  
Not that mentioning any of this to Chad had deterred him any; instead he’d turned to Jared with an expression of delight and said _‘Hey! You know we film guys too, right? You should feature!’_  
  
So far he’d held steady to the idea.  
  
“I promised I’d get you laid out here, Jaydog.” Chad turns then, camera right up in Jared’s face, bright LED making him squint. He feels Chad’s hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little. “And man, I keep my promises.”  
  
As soon as that’s said he turns around again, aims the camera at a group dancing by the fire. Girls wearing tiny shirts and tinier shorts, beads around their necks and drinks in hand.  
  
“Niiiiiice,” Chad croons, and probably not just for the benefit of the camera. Chad, it has to be said, considers himself an avid fan of the female form. “Shame you’re not into that. Never mind, let’s find you some cock!”  
  
He shouts the last part loud enough for everybody within a few feet to hear. Thankfully the big guy to their right is drunk enough that his only response is to throw his head back and roar at the sky, a reaction that is then mimicked by thirty or so other people in his vicinity.  
  
Jared is distinctly uncomfortable with this whole thing, and also a bit afraid of the roaring guy.  
  
“I just don’t get why you need to film it,” he shouts over the crowd, past worrying that people will know what he’s talking about. Shouting aside, Chad has a reputation here as it is. If you’re seen with him and his camera, it’s already assumed what you’re up to.  
  
He manages to catch Chad’s displeased face in the glow of the camera light before Chad is pressing pause on the recording and holding the lens to his chest like he’s about to share some holy secret. “Listen dude, you gotta loosen up. It’s fuckin’ Mardis Gras, man! If you can’t get fucked up and fucked in front of a camera during Mardis Gras, then…you’re fucked. Only not literally, because you’re a pussy.”  
  
Before he can find a reply to that display of logic, Jared once again finds the camera in his face, only this time Chad is angling himself into the shot too – not an easy feat, being a fair bit shorter. “Even though I am very much an above-average, heterosexual man of love, I can recognise potential star-quality in other men, right?”  
  
Jared struggles not to roll his eyes. He is on camera, after all. Tommy’s just off to their right looking concerned for everybody involved.  
  
Chad continues down the lens, “And I don’t know about you, viewers, but I think Jay here is bursting with potential. Not to mention the fact that,” he turns his eyes to Jared, “that thick, eight-inch dick of yours hasn’t been put to proper use in, what, six months?”  
  
Jared ducks his head at that, not sure whether he’s more flushed at the mention of his dick or the mention of how long he hasn’t used it for. Six months really isn’t that long, is it? Except for, of course, in the debauched underworld of amateur porn that Chad is determined to drag him into. Not that he’s exactly kicking and screaming but after three days of getting bugged about it and five shots of tequila a little dragging of his heels is all he can muster.  
  
“So come on,” Chad claps one hand against his thigh. “Let’s go and find you a hot, drunk guy to fuck.”  
  
And that’s the other issue. In the four days he’s been at the beach house so far, Chad has made him watch what is probably the majority of the videos on the damn site – even the ones featuring Chad himself – and while it’s pretty much their theme that holiday-goers full of alcohol will do pretty much anything for some attention and a little cash (as little as possible), Jared had found the state of one or two of the participants a little…questionable.  
  
“I’m not taking advantage of anybody, Chad.”  
  
Once again the camera closes. Chad shakes his head, jaw clenching, and aims a look at Jared like he’s stupid. “Jaydog. Relax the fuck up.”  
  
Which isn’t even a sentence, but Jared is beyond arguing. Maybe he can get himself out of this by deeming everybody too drunk. Or maybe by deeming himself too drunk, he thinks, as Chad grabs another beer from a passing guy and slaps it into Jared’s hand.  
  
\- - -  
  
The first guy Chad finds is twinky as hell; thin frame, little tattoo of a star over one barely-there pectoral muscle. He’s got pretty eyes that he lays on Jared and runs a hand unsubtly down the front of his tight, designer-torn shirt. Jared shakes his head.  
  
“What was wrong with him?” Chad asks, camera scanning the crowd again as they walk away from Skinny. “He had on those little hot pants.”  
  
“Exactly.” Jared laughs, shaking his head. “Not my type, man. When have you ever seen me with a guy like that?”  
  
“Excuse you, Jay-red, but I make it a habit of mine not to see you with guys.” Chad’s face is obscured by the camera but he moves it away to say, “Tonight doesn’t count. Strictly business.”  
  
They walk away from the bonfire for a good five minutes, Chad stopping every once in a while to wave his camera in a guy’s face. It nearly gets him punched a couple of times, but he seems used to that. Jared drags him away from every single one of them.  
  
Chad calls him a fussy bitch and heads back towards the orange light of the fire, not listening to Jared’s suggestions about maybe giving up and just concentrating on enjoying themselves, finding the big wheel or something. He’s so into his argument for this that Jared walks right into Chad’s back as he freezes and points towards the bonfire.  
  
“There, dude. That guy!” he calls, and then takes off in a bizarre run.  
  
It’s hard at first to see who Chad is pointing to, the crowd so dense right here by the fire, writhing bodies all wearing more beads than clothing, but they get a little closer and it becomes perfectly clear who he’s talking about.  
  
The guy is beautiful, tall with good shoulders and strong arms that he holds high above his head while he dances. He’s got no shirt, and the lights and shadows from the fire reveal lipstick blobs dotting his toned chest and trailing down to his right hip. His feet are bare, partially hidden by his frayed jeans - loose at the bottom, tight around the ass - that ride low on fucking _spectacular_ hips that Jared wants to learn with his tongue.  
  
Chad has them through the crowd in under a minute.  
  
“Hey,” he says once they reach the guy, brandishing the camera in his face. “What’s your name, dude?”  
  
The guy turns to them, eyes Chad and then lets his eyes linger on Jared, who tries to smile in a non-creepy, non-threatening sort of way. He’s not sure it really works, but the guy turns back to Chad and says into the camera anyway, “I’m Jensen.”  
  
“Nice.” Chad nods, possibly not even taking in the name. “You having fun?”  
  
Jensen shrugs. “I lost my shirt.” It seems like that might be his full answer, but then he’s looking at Jared again. “I mean, yeah, I’m having a good time. Could do with some more drink though.” He aims the last bit at Chad.  
  
“Cool man, lemme sort that for you.” Chad nods, slipping his hand out from the handle of the camera and passing it to Jared. “You talk to Jay here for a minute.”  
  
And then he’s gone without asking which drink Jensen prefers, clearly not concerned at all that he has to pay out for a drink before this guy will even talk to them. Jared feels awkward with the camera and this pretty stranger, not really wanting to hold the thing in Jensen’s face for the next five minutes, so he moves closer and aims it at the two of them apologetically.  
  
“Your name’s Jay?” Jensen asks, eyes shifting from his face to the camera and back. He seems a bit unsure, which means that he probably knows who Chad is, or has at least been warned about the guy on the beach with a camera. Jared feels like an enormous ass but Jensen isn’t asking him to leave.  
  
“Jared. You can call me Jay if you want though.” He has to talk pretty loudly over the crowd but Jensen is nodding. “How’d you get all covered in lipstick?”  
  
Jensen looks down at himself like he’d forgotten about it, rubs a finger in a particularly red kiss-mark on his stomach. “We met these girls who were, I don’t know, kissing lipstick onto people, and then they just started drawin’ on us.”  
  
Jared nods, noting that Jensen is alone and wondering who ‘us’ is. “You’re into girls, then?”  
  
Jensen doesn’t seem to know what Jared wants to hear or what exactly he wants to say, so what comes out is, “Kind of. I mean, sometimes.” He blushes again with that, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Not really.” He eyes the camera once more, awkward.  
  
“No, I get it.” Jared says, and he really does. Freshman year of college had found him, for the second time, falling apparently hard and fast for a cute, smart girl only to realise belatedly that the feelings were probably more platonic than anything. It’s a habit he’s trying to break.  
  
It gets awkward standing in silence and he scans the crowd for Chad, wishing that he’d met Jensen on any other night than this.  
  
“Sorry about the camera-” he murmurs, just as Jensen says, “You’re the porn guys from shack thirty four, right?”  
  
They both cringe and Jared lets the camera hang down at his side, not bothering to work out where the stop button is. He feels his chance with this guy slipping away – and really, who could blame Jensen for telling him where to shove his camera? – but desperately wanting to salvage it.  
  
He can at least try to explain himself, he guesses. “Not exactly, no. He – Chad - is one of those guys. He’s my friend. I’m just here for a week and he’s decided to feature me, sort of whether I like it or not.”  
  
Jensen sucks his lower lip into his mouth and it’s pretty enough that Jared contemplates lifting up the camera again just so he doesn’t have to rely on his own memory to recreate the sight of it, and then whatever Jensen was about to respond with is lost as Chad barrels back into them, spilling bright pink liquid down Jared’s side in his rush to hand Jensen a couple of shots.  
  
This is definitely illegal, Jared thinks, lifting the damp shirt away from his body, fingers coming away sticky. “What the hell is this stuff?”  
  
Chad shrugs, knocking back his own shot and pointing over his shoulder. “Some chicks had trays of it over there.”  
  
Jensen looks suspiciously at the two shot glasses in his hands and slowly hands one to Jared – either because he’s big on sharing or because he’s convinced they’re laced with Rohypnol. Probably the latter.  
  
They both take their shots as Chad fixes the camera back on them, merrily filming their reactions to the sickly-sweet concoction.  
  
“Look, I’m gonna cut to the chase, alright?” he says to Jensen, business-face back on. “Obviously we’re not filming this shindig to show our parents or anything. Jay here has a huge cock, and he’d love to fuck you with it.”  
  
Jensen clearly hadn’t swallowed his shot, if the spluttering is anything to go by, and Jared sees a ‘no’ coming a mile off. Not only does Jensen seem too plain nice and sane to do it, but Chad is clearly no salesman. Jared keeps his gaze fixed just over Chad’s shoulder so Jensen doesn’t have to look him in the face when he rejects the ridiculous offer, but instead, Jensen says, “You wanna fuck me?”  
  
Jared risks a look and finds Jensen looking up at him openly, one eyebrow raised in question. Mouth too dry to form a verbal response, Jared nods. His mother didn’t raise a liar.  
  
Chad flails a bit excitedly and grabs Jensen’s shoulder. “He’s gone six months without and was still a picky bitch about it. Congrats, you’re special! Now are you up for it or not?”  
  
“Jesus, Chad,” Jared all but whines, covering his eyes with his sticky fingers. Sometimes, like right now, he can’t think of a single good reason to be friends with Chad.  
  
When he looks over at Jensen the guy still isn’t looking one-hundred percent comfortable but he throws Jared a glance, shrugs and murmurs, “…yeah, I’ll do it.”  
  
\- - -  
  
Chad is positively joyful as he skips – _skips_ – towards his shack. The camera is closed for the first time in almost an hour and Jared lags just a few feet behind him. It gets darker the further they get from the fire but Jared still can’t help glancing sporadically at Jensen as they walk side by side.  
  
Jensen’s got the prettiest mouth Jared's ever seen in real life and his lips are pursed to match the frown sitting between his brows. Jared’s too afraid to break the silence they’ve fallen into, instead busying himself thinking about kissing Jensen’s mouth and then perhaps the rest of him.  
  
Jensen catches his gaze and shakes his head with a little self-conscious laugh. “What?”  
  
He seems sure-footed, isn’t slurring his words, but Jared can’t help but wonder what a guy like Jensen is doing following some dorks with a camera back to their shack. In a rush, he breathes, “I feel like maybe you’re doing this because you’re drunk or polite or something.”  
  
It makes him feel a tiny bit better when Jensen laughs again, bigger. “You think I’d do this out of politeness?”  
  
The reasoning sounds dumber out loud than it did in his mind and Jared ducks his head and sweeps his hair out of his eyes. From this angle he can see the tips of Jensen’s sandy toes peaking out from the hem of his jeans with each step he takes.  
  
“Your friend seems like an idiot,” Jensen breathes, shaking his head and looking out front at Chad. “My friend showed me his website and assures me that it’s a web designer’s nightmare, by the way. He could do with losing the automatic sound effects on the home page, too.”  
  
Jared nods sincerely, about to tell Jensen his story of first encountering the site – via hyperlink from Chad, in the middle of the family room with his sister three feet away doing homework – when Chad suddenly yells “Hurry up, bitches!”  
  
Jared looks up to see Chad bounding into their shack. “Sorry about him,” he feels compelled to say.  
  
Jensen steps up onto the porch and turns to face Jared with a serious expression. “You seem like an alright guy,” he says. “And you’re hot and it’s Mardis Gras. So, how about we go do something we’ll regret in the morning?”  
  
And well, Jared can’t really say no to that, can he?  
  
\- - -  
  
Chad’s got the camera on a stand in the corner of the small spare room. Jared isn’t sure that the sheets have been changed since the last time this room was used for filming – in fact, upon his arrival Tommy had warned him _“And that is the spare room which, if you have any sense, you will never enter. Strangers fuck in there.”_  
  
Jared starts to wonder why he’s abandoning that solid advice, but then Jensen steps up next to him into the light of the camera and every thought that doesn’t involve being naked dissolves away.  
  
“So, how does this work?” Jensen aims the question at Chad, bare shoulder brushing Jared’s arm as he turns to face their ‘director’.  
  
Even obscured by the camera light it’s easy to tell that Chad is pleased, the tone of his voice positively joyful as he answers, “When this little light up here flashes red then we’re recording so just, do whatever. Get your gay on. Make out and shit.” He waves his hands as he says it. “Then fuck. I’ll move around you to achieve optimum jerk-off angles.”  
  
Jensen’s mouth spreads in a wide, amused grin. “Optimum jerk-off angles, huh? Well alright then.” He steps into Jared’s space, breath warm on his neck for just a moment before the press of even warmer lips follows. Jared’s head falls back reflexively and he can’t help but let out a little groan.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Chad hisses, flapping a hand at them. “Wait until I get the camera going!”  
  
He ducks back down behind the light and Jensen parts his lips with just a flash of tongue before he’s pulling away. Jared gets his hand up and around the nape of Jensen’s neck, aiming to pull him in for a kiss, but Jensen only lets him get close enough to tease before he’s pulling back to point at the camera. “Didn’t you hear the man? Gotta wait.”  
  
An honest-to-god _growl_ builds up in Jared’s throat just as Chad claps his hands and the little red light starts to flash.  
  
The moment hangs there between them, the barely-muffled sounds of the celebrations outside filling the silence, and then Jensen lifts up and presses their mouths together. It’s slow-burning and gentle, Jensen softly parting his lips to lick out at the seam of Jared’s until their tongues meet. Lifting his hands to cup Jensen’s jaw, Jared tries to take the lead but Jensen has other ideas, pulling away and getting his hands on Jared’s waist.  
  
Jared lets himself be turned and nudged until he’s sitting on the end of the bed. Jared’s not used to being manhandled but he's been hard since they started walking up towards the shack and he's only getting harder now, as Jensen steps into the space between his legs. Sliding his hands up the rough denim at the back of Jensen’s thighs, Jared pulls him closer, stopping just as his fingers meet the curve of Jensen’s ass.  
  
Jensen leans over the back of him to tug his shirt off over his head, letting his palm trail warm up the tan skin of Jared’s back and biting a brief kiss into the muscle where his shoulder and neck meet. Chad is forced to move the camera off its stand and come up beside them.  
  
Angling his head up for Jensen’s mouth, which seems to please him, Jared slips his hand around between them to palm at the line of Jensen’s hard cock through his jeans. Jensen hisses sweetly and presses forward with his hips, taking hold of Jared’s jaw to tilt his head further back before licking his way into his mouth.  
  
This kiss is hot and charged, both of them already breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, and it isn’t long before Jared finds himself on his back with Jensen kneeling over him, lips moving hotly down his jaw and throat.  
  
The camera beside them still blinks its red light and Jared can’t help but turn his head to stare into it, almost hypnotised, as he feels Jensen’s fingers trail down his stomach to slip into the waistband of his cargo shorts.  
  
“Jesus, this is really happening,” he murmurs, and Jensen chuckles as he moves down to tongue at the hollow of Jared’s throat before giving in and just slipping off the bed completely, parting Jared’s thighs again to kneel down between them. He bites at Jared’s hip, fingers working at the button and zipper, and Jared slips a hand down into his short hair. “Gonna suck me?”  
  
When Jensen glances up his eyes look funny in the light of the camera and there’s a twist to his mouth. “Yeah, genius,” he murmurs. “Lift your hips.”  
  
He tugs Jared’s shorts all the way down to his knees with one swift pull, underwear following right after, and Jared’s cock slaps, thick and ruddy, to lie against his stomach. Jared reaches down to palm himself, barely helping as Jensen tries to get his short the rest of the way off.  
  
“Holy shit, Jared.” Chad’s voice comes from somewhere over to the right and the surprised tone makes Jensen lift his head to see. The shorts end up somewhere across the room as Jensen tosses them distractedly and then he’s drinking Jared in with his eyes.  
  
“Damn,” he breathes. Jared has spent, overall, probably too many minutes of his life feeling proud of the size of his cock, but he’s never been more _pleased_ about it than right now with Jensen smiling up at him. “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”  
  
Jensen makes sure their eyes are locked as he licks a wet stripe along the palm of his hand – he looks debauched and perfect, looking up through his lashes with a smirk dancing on his pretty mouth. He takes hold of Jared’s cock and gives a few good pumps with his hand tight, slinging an arm over Jared’s hips when his immediate response is to thrust up into the downward stroke.  
  
“You ready for this?” he murmurs, lips brushing the sensitive tip, and this time when he strokes back down to the base his mouth follows right behind; wet heat enveloping Jared as Jensen's cheeks hollow out.  
  
Jared hisses and tries his luck against the force of Jensen’s hold, getting his elbows underneath him so he can see and heroically resisting the urge to grab Jensen by the back of the head. “Oh fuck…”  
  
Chad’s moving about again slowly and Jared’s vaguely aware, beyond the overwhelming sensation of Jensen’s tongue curling around his cock, of the white light creeping closer to him. Chad comes to a stop just behind him, shining the light down over his shoulder.  
  
“I can really appreciate the cut of your abs from this angle,” he wisecracks, nudging further forwards to focus in on Jensen’s mouth working. Jensen makes a choked-off little laugh around the head of Jared’s cock – either at the joke or the ridiculousness of having a camera in his face right now – and the vibration goes right through Jared to the core, a wave of arousal hitting him with such force that he clenches up and thrusts hard enough to dislodge Jensen’s restraining arm.  
  
Jensen gags, pulling off to suck in a breath and throwing an unimpressed glance up at the camera. Jared wouldn’t to push his luck by mentioning how good it felt to have Jensen’s throat closing around him like that, he’s too polite, but he does reach down to tug at Jensen’s head to pull him closer again.  
  
His cock is laying flat against his stomach, slick with split and precum, and Jensen takes the opportunity to kiss wetly down the underside all the way to his balls. He doesn’t really have enough hair to tug but Jared keeps trying anyway, getting a pretty painful bite to his thigh for the trouble.  
  
Jensen sucks him deep again and Jared cries out a little, slipping his hand down to hook under Jensen’s jaw. He presses his thumb to Jensen’s pink mouth, nudging for him to open up a little more so he can slip his thumb in alongside his cock. He feels the slick heat and all he can think of is fingering Jensen open for his dick.  
  
“C’mere,” he murmurs, pulling at Jensen’s shoulders to encourage him to crawl back up onto the bed. Jensen obliges, Jared’s cock slipping wet and shiny from between his lips, and plants his knees either side of Jared’s hips. His lips look pink and used and Jared can’t help biting at them for a moment before tugging him further up, not stopping until Jensen’s straddling his face.  
  
His cock is hovering just a few inches above Jared’s mouth, fat and red, leaking at the tip. Jared flashes his tongue across the wetness just to make Jensen moan but that’s not really what he’s after. Reaching around he finds Jensen’s hole with his thumb and brushes the flat pad across it, no real pressure. Jensen jerks forwards anyway, dick twitching.  
  
“We got lube?” Jensen asks, aiming the question first at Chad. Jared nods, twisting his head around to find his abandoned shorts, but then Chad slams a huge, half-full bottle onto the bed by Jared’s head. He seems to have located it without taking the camera off of them.  
  
Jensen moves as if to pump lube out into his own hand but Jared gets the bottle first, gets more than enough before reaching back around Jensen and parting his cheeks with wet fingers. Jensen spreads his knees and breathes out ‘yes’ as Jared rubs around his entrance to slick him up. He presses inside slowly and Jensen gives around his finger, knuckle after knuckle slipping into the incredible heat. He pulls out, enjoying the friction, and gives him another, pressing both of his fingers deeper than before. Above him Jensen’s making great, broken-off little sounds of encouragement.  
  
Jared fucks at him like that, looking between Jensen’s face – bottom lip clenched between his teeth, brow furrowed – and his cock, which hasn’t softened at all at the intrusion.  
  
Three fingers is a real stretch, especially as Jared isn’t being particularly patient, but Jensen’s being such a good sport, rocking back and moaning for it. Lifting his chin Jared presses kisses and kitten-licks around Jensen’s inner thigh until Jensen grabs at his hair and aims him a little higher. Nuzzling at the base of his cock Jared can’t help but suck kisses up the thick shaft, scissoring his fingers as he does.  
  
Jensen lays his elbows on the bed above Jared’s head, for better purchase, and all it takes is for Jared to open his mouth around the pink head of his cock and then Jensen is thrusting shallow and slow down into Jared’s mouth and then back onto his fingers. He’s making the filthiest noises that have Jared reaching down to palm at his own dick.  
  
Chad doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself; hovering at their side instead of getting a clean shot of Jared’s mouth on Jensen’s cock or Jared’s fingers opening him up. He seems to make up his mind just as Jensen decides enough is enough.  
  
“Now, now, oh fuck,” he nods, pulling out of Jared’s mouth and climbing off to kneel more central on the bed. “Fuck me now.”  
  
He’s got his face pressed to the bed, his ass on display, and Jared can’t help shoving his slick fingers right back inside. Jensen lurches forward with a surprised whine, grasping at the bed sheets. His hole is pinker now, contracting as Jared pulls his index finger free, thrusting and twisting obscenely with his two middle fingers.  
  
He tears at the condom packet with his teeth but has to stop fingering Jensen completely in order to get it on securely and slick himself up. By the time he’s done Jensen is tugging at his own cock and humping back into nothing. Chad is just behind him, apparently fascinated by Jensen’s winking hole.  
  
He’s in the way and, camera or not, Jared isn’t patient enough to ask him to move so he nudges his way in behind Jensen and aims his cock, feeling Jensen’s hole kissing at the head as he presses gently against him.  
  
“Do it,” Jensen breathes, letting go of his cock and laying his hands flat on the bed. Jared doesn’t need to be asked twice. He works his cock in inch by inch, pulling back each time to press just a little deeper inside. By the time they’re pressed skin-to-skin Jensen is practically hyperventilating, making fists in the sheets. He experiments with thrusting back a little on Jared’s cock and groans, nodding.  
  
Jared’s palms are slick with sweat and lube but he still manages to grab Jensen tight by the hips and pull almost all the way out until Jensen’s hole is grasping at him, struggling to keep him inside. Jared gives it a good few seconds – torturously long for both of them - before thrusting in hard and deep. Jensen’s back arches and his breath hiccups out of him while he scrambles for the sheets again. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Jesus…” he whines, shaking his head, “That’s…god, you’re so deep.”  
  
Chad’s somewhere behind them and Jared tries not to concern himself with exactly where the camera is currently pointing, instead focusing on angling himself until he hits Jensen in just the right spot. He presses lightly at his lower back and Jensen arches more, a delicate curve to his spine, and with his next deep jab Jared has Jensen keening prettily for more.  
  
They go like that for a while, Jared working up a sweat just to keep Jensen making those noises, and soon enough Chad is up and moving around again, crouching to get a good look at Jensen’s face. With the camera light on him Jared can see it too, the deceptively pained-looking pinch to his face and the way his mouth opens up around every gasp.  
  
“I need another camera man,” Chad says. “I wish Mike was here.”  
  
Jared grits his teeth and shakes his damp hair out of his eyes, aiming deep and hard to make Jensen whine again. “Shut the fuck up, Chad.”  
  
Jensen lifts up onto his hands then, working back to meet Jared’s thrusts. Gripping his shoulder gives Jared better leverage to pound hard and fast until the sounds of their laboured breaths and the slap of skin meeting skin almost drown out the noise outside. It feels good but it’s too much to keep up, Jared feeling the burn in his thighs already, so pulling out gently he pats Jensen on the waist and encourages him over onto his back.  
  
Jensen’s chest is shiny with sweat and his cock is flushed and full. Their eyes meet and a smile plays on Jensen’s mouth; Jared is helpless to resist leaning over to kiss him lazily. They’re both short of breath but so hard and it’s not long before Jensen starts rolling his hips again, needy for friction. Jared licks at the salty-sweet skin of Jensen’s neck and then backs up onto his knees, lifting Jensen’s thighs to expose his hole again.  
  
Jensen wraps his elbows under his knees as Jared presses back inside and as his cock gets swallowed back up into the heat it’s all on full display, a sight so pretty that Jared does it again – pulls all the way out just to slowly press back inside, seeing Jensen open up around the head of his cock.  
  
Jensen throws his head back and clenches his jaw as Jared does it again, letting his hole constrict before jabbing back in. “Oh god, just fuck me already,” he gasps, letting go of his knees to grab at Jared’s thighs.  
  
Jared gets his own hands under Jensen’s knees and does as he’s told, thrusting steady and shallow until the springs of the bed start to protest. Jensen’s palming at his own cock, still gripping Jared’s thigh with his other hand like he doesn’t trust him to keep up the pace.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind – behind _hottightsogoodfuck_ – Jared registers a knocking sound; wrong rhythm to be the bed against the wall. When it happens again he gets more purchase under his knees and stops, turning to the light of the camera.  
  
“Spectators have arrived!” Chad cries happily, punching the air with his unoccupied hand and moving towards the door. There are voices outside the room, male and female voices all too-loud and almost definitely drunk.  
  
“Chad, what the fuck?” Jared breathes, seeking out Chad’s face behind the bright light. Jensen’s fingers scrape at his hips, his stomach, near clawing at him. Jared clasps at Jensen’s hands to stop him and looks back over to the door. “Don’t open that fucking door.”  
  
Chad waves a dismissive hand. Jared goes to continue his protests but Jensen breaks the hold on his hands and reaches up to turn Jared’s face toward him again.  
  
“C’mon, don’t stop,” he says, lifting his hips up seemingly in an attempt to get Jared fucking him again. He meets Jared’s gaze with heavy-lidded eyes and nods at him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “Come on.”  
  
Jared feels the clench of Jensen around him, feels the muscles in his thighs as he tries to work himself on Jared’s cock. He squeezes at Jensen’s fingers. “He’s gonna let some guys in here, I think. Girls too, maybe. You’re okay?”  
  
Jensen just groans, throwing his head back and trying to rock down again.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Jared murmurs, but he hears the door clicking open and the voices get louder. It feels too exposed, too open, so he lays himself over Jensen until they’re chest to chest, as little of Jensen’s body on display to the strangers – and the camera – as possible. Jensen hisses happily as Jared gets himself settled deep inside again. From this angle Jared’s movements are all hips, shallow rutting, and Jensen wraps an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Oh my god,” a girl whispers. Jared doesn’t look.  
  
Before long the door-end of the little room is full of people, some just sticking their heads in the doorway while others unabashedly enter completely. Jared can’t keep that at the forefront of his mind though, with Jensen all around him, limbs and wet heat, mouth biting at his jaw and chin and anywhere he can reach. They find each other’s mouths again, breathing in each other’s moans and curses.  
  
It’s probably the best sex of Jared’s life, and possibly the most intimate despite the crowd. He could no doubt spend the rest of his life happily fucking into Jensen this way, shallow and slow, letting their hips roll together like waves. He knows that isn’t how Chad wants to finish this show though.  
  
Jensen whimpers as Jared pulls out and kneels up and over him but he goes willingly when encouraged to roll over and shift upwards. Someone in the small crowd breathes excitedly as Jared gets his hands under Jensen’s hips and lifts his ass up, forcing Jensen to get his knees up under himself again. At this angle his head is right at the edge of the mattress and Jared knows that a few hard thrusts could have him hanging off the bed.  
  
He presses inside with one sharp jab and then leans over Jensen’s back to go at him like a jack-hammer.  
  
It’s the wildest he’s ever been and Jensen’s knuckles are white where they grip the edge of the mattress. He’s biting at the sheets now too but Jared can clearly hear the pretty, hurt little noises he’s making between the gasps of ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ that Jared’s sharp thrusts seem to be punching out of him.  
  
All of a sudden Jensen gets louder and Jared can see that he’s got his hand under himself, elbow jerking out each time he pulls at his cock. His head turns, cheek pressed flat to the bed, and Jared takes the opportunity to lean over him further and lick into his open mouth. He gets a groan in response like it’s an inconvenience but Jensen kisses him back all the same. Slipping his arm under Jensen’s waist, Jared flattens his hand across Jensen’s already-spasming abs and lifts his hips that fraction more until the angle is just right. That’s all it takes for Jensen to curl further under, body shaking and muscles contracting as he comes.  
  
Jared grinds deep and rides the wave of Jensen’s orgasm, notes with pleasure the truly satisfied sounds Jensen is making, and then, once Jensen seems to be done he pulls out, tears the condom off and – for the sake of the camera – tugs himself off over Jensen’s lower back.  
  
It feels good, marking Jensen up with his come, and he flops back onto the bed feeling pretty proud of himself.  
  
Jensen is still kneeling up with his head hanging down, breathing heavily, and some of the people in the room are whooping and clapping. Jared throws an arm over his eyes and sucks a few deep breaths into his lungs, wishing they’d all go away. His cock is on full display, softening against his thigh, but he can’t bring himself to care.  
  
The bed shifts as Jensen clambers on top of him - dick wet and sticky between them – and presses their mouths together, licking Jared’s lips open even as he tries to catch his breath. It’s exhausting to even lift his hands to grasp at Jensen’s waist so he has no chance of fighting him off.  
  
Jared isn’t sure how long they make out for, slow and hazy, but by the time Jensen slips off him the room is empty of other people and Jared’s jaw is aching. Chad already seems to be reviewing the footage.  
  
“This is _gold_ , guys,” he says as Jared stands up, pulling the sheet with him. Suddenly dignity seems more important than it did some minutes ago. He throws his legs over the side of the bed but stumbles when he stands, holding the wall for support. He’s drunker than he thought, or maybe just worn out, and Jensen seems to be having the same problem.  
  
Moving over to him, his own legs shaking, Jared watches for just a second as Jensen tries to navigate the way towards his jeans and fails. Instead of helping him grab them Jared decides it’s easier, and much more pleasant, to just wrap the sheet around them both and press Jensen up against the wall. He bites and sucks at Jensen’s throat until they’re both moaning and Chad must look up from the camera because he says, “Uh…should I still be filming?”  
  
In response, Jared pushes Jensen out of the room and aims them at his own.  
  
\- - -  
  
He wakes up in a bed stained with swipes and splodges of red and pink lipstick, but no Jensen. His own chest is stained too, and the palms of his hands. His head is less sore than he expected but the backs of his thighs throb with a deep ache when he moves to sit at the edge of the bed. He prods at the greyish bruise on his inner thigh where Jensen bit him and wonders at which point the guy managed to sneak out.  
  
Chad’s making noises in the kitchen and he doesn’t say anything when Jared pads through into the shower room.  
  
He showers quickly, soaping his chest, arms and hands to get rid of the reddish, waxy stains. His cock hangs at half-mast between his legs but he studiously ignores it, washing his hair, face and underarms before lathering up his hand again and taking hold of himself. The temptation is there to relive the whole night in the shower but he resists, washing himself quickly before stepping out and drying off.  
  
Back in his room he tugs on a fresh shirt and shorts, grabbing his ‘ugly sandals’, as Chad had dubbed them, and wandering back out into the living area.  
  
“Morning, Stud!” Chad calls from the uncomfortable wicker sofa, not looking away from his laptop.  
  
Jared pauses in the doorway to scowls at the pleased look on Chad’s smug face. “Remind me why I’m your friend.”  
  
Chad grins and looks up, pointing at the kitchenette. “I made pancakes.”  
  
“Touché,” Jared nods.  
  
Before he can actually make it anywhere near the kitchen though, Chad grins wider and says, “There’s someone outside to see you.”  
  
\- - -  
  
Stepping out onto the porch Jared finds Jensen sitting there facing the ocean. He’s damp-haired and dressed in fresh clothes, seemingly unaware that Jared’s there until he moves down to sit beside him.  
  
“Thought I’d better come and say hi,” Jensen says, lifting his shoulder in a bashful little shrug. He’s squinting in the sun and his smile lines are more pronounced than Jared had seen them the night before.  
  
“Things got…pretty wild,” Jared offers, for lack of anything better to say. There are plenty of people hanging out by the shore already and it strikes Jared that any number of them could’ve been in the room last night and he wouldn’t know it. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Jensen shrugs. “I’m a grown up.”  
  
The waves beat up onto the sand and their brief silence feels pretty companionable, considering the night before. Jensen’s feet are bare again, toes buried in the sand, and Jared takes a deep breath.  
  
“Maybe this is weird after, you know…” he jerks his head back at the beach house. “But do you want to grab some breakfast?”  
  
Jensen, to his relief, doesn’t seem all that surprised by the question. “Yeah, I could eat.”  
  
Jared pushes himself up with his hands so his thighs ache a little less and he wonders, suddenly, how Jensen’s faring. He offers a hand to help him up just as the beach house door claps open.  
  
“Jay, your pancakes are going cold, bro-” Chad calls, stepping out, and he grins at the sight of them. “Oh good, we’re all friends. ‘Cause I was thinkin’-”  
  
“No.” Jared says before he can even get the idea out. Jensen throws his head back with a laugh and Jared turns to him with a smile of his own. “Right? Absolutely not.”  
  
Jensen nods and stands up from the porch, brushing sand off his feet to slip his shoes back on. “Agreed.”  
  
Jared turns back to Chad, enjoying his disappointed face a little too much, and thumbs over his shoulder. “We’re going for breakfast.”  
  
“Don’t be a douchebag, I made you pancakes.” Chad whines, “Just one more video!”  
  
They head off down the beach toward the diner and each time they look back Chad is still standing in the same place gawping at them. Jensen sidles up to bump their shoulders together and grins.  
  
“Well, maybe not _absolutely not_ …”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on pulling all of my writing over from livejournal, which is under a different name, and fixing small errors along the way.
> 
> This features the word 'hole' way too often.


End file.
